LikeFather,LikeSon
by Autobot-Tiff
Summary: After flipping through some old photos, Bee misses all the fun times he used to spend with Optimus. But luckily, he’s not the only one who enjoys playing like they used to.


**Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro**

**Like Father, Like Son**

It was late afternoon at the Autobots' hidden base in Jasper, Nevada. The Autobots had just returned from patrol, and were relieved that there was no Decepticon activity that day. So for the remainder of the day, the Autobots were doing their own thing elsewhere.

In his room, Bumblebee was looking through some old data pads that had pictures of him and Optimus when he was little. As he was gazing at picture after picture, he couldn't help but sigh to himself. All these pictures housed precious memories that he had with Optimus Prime many years prior. And now, he missed playing and having fun with the Autobot leader.

Now that he was older, the young scout didn't play as much as he did before with Optimus. As badly as he wanted to play with Prime like he used to, he felt like he couldn't anymore because he was older. He thought Optimus would view him as immature if he ever played like that again.

But even though he was the Autobots' highly trained scout, he was still young in Cybertronian years and thus still had that playful innocence that any normal youngling would have. Bumblebee just wished that he could still play like a youngling again without worrying that the others would tease him about it. He really liked to embrace his inner sparkling every now and then.

As he flipped through more data pads with pictures, he didn't notice that Optimus Prime was silently observing him from the open doorway. It wasn't until he felt something lightly touch his shoulder that he jumped with a startled yelp.

_"AAAH! Oh, Optimus! It's just you." _He relaxed when he saw the familiar face of the mech who raised him. _"What brings you here?"_

"Everyone else was just about to head into recharge, and so was I. We've all had a tiring day, and you should get some rest too, little one. We need all Autobots for patrol tomorrow."

Little one. Bumblebee felt like it was an eternity ago since he heard Prime call him that, and he missed that.

_"Oh, I know," _Bee quietly answered, collecting the data pads scattered around him. _"I was just...sorting through some stuff in here. Sorry about the mess in my room. I'll clean all this up."_

"That's quite all right. Just make sure you go into recharge on time, okay?" Bumblebee nodded. Optimus glanced curiously at some of the data pads with pictures. He noticed that most of them were pictures that were taken when Bee was little. "Were you looking at some pictures that were taken back on Cybertron?"

_"Oh, these?_" Bumblebee held up a couple data pads. _"Yeah, I was just sorting through my room and stumbled upon these pictures of us. See?" _He handed Optimus one data pad. On it, it was a picture of Optimus laying on the floor, and little Bumblebee on top of him while hugging his massive chest. The two of them were laughing, and seemed to be having a great time.

When Prime read the date at the bottom, he softly chuckled.

_"What's so funny?"_ Bumblebee asked.

"I remember this. On that particular day, I am sure that the entire base heard your adorable laughter." Bee blushed at that comment. "Oh, you don't remember?"

The scout waved his hand in a so-so manner. _"Kind of. I mean, it was a really long time ago, but I still remember some stuff you and I did together. Those were good days, right?"_

Optimus nodded. "Indeed. Now, we should really get some rest."

Bumblebee groaned, drooping his door wings. _"Aww, but it's Friday."_

"I know, but we need you for patrol tomorrow. And I do not want to see you sleeping in tomorrow morning."

_"I don't sleep in. That's Smokescreen."_

"And you too."

_"No I don't."_

"Bumblebee, please. I always have to drag you out of that berth, and wake you up myself."

The scout smiled through his optics. _"And I greatly appreciate it."_

Optimus shook his helm with a smile. "Little one, go to recharge. Why do you always act so silly at nighttime?"

Bee shrugged. _"I don't know. But it's usually worse when I sneak some high-grade in my room at two in the morning." _That last part slipped out of his mouth so quickly, he didn't even realize he actually said it. But when he _did _realize what he said, he covered his mouth plate with his hand. But it was already too late.

Optimus narrowed his optics threateningly, and took a step forward. "_What?!_ So that explains the strange noises I hear in the middle of the night. It was you, correct?"

_"What? N-No. No, that was _not _me," _Bee nervously said.

"You just said you sneak high-grade Energon into your room at two in the morning, and that's what causes your silly behavior. And now you're _denying _it?" Bumblebee nervously stepped back as Optimus walked towards him.

_"N-No! No, sir! That's not what I meant! What I meant to say was...um...some things just slip out, right? You have to understand."_

Optimus' face softened. "Don't worry, Bumblebee. I understand." He waited a few seconds before he lunged at him, tackling the scout to the ground on his back. "Alright, where is it?"

_"W-Where's what?"_

"Where's the high-grade? I know you have it hidden somewhere in your room."

Normally, Bumblebee would just confess and apologize to Optimus about what he did, but this time he didn't want to. He realized at this very moment that this was what he was waiting for for such a long time. At least now he had an excuse to be playfully tickled by Prime, which was just what he wanted.

_"I don't know where it is!" _he cried out. _"And even if I _did _know, I still wouldn't tell because this is my room and I have a right to privacy!"_

Optimus realized he hadn't heard this playful tone in Bee's voice for such a long time now. But that playful sparkle in his optics told him that he was waiting for something, waiting for something to happen to him.

And then it clicked. He gave the scout a playful smirk. "Oh, I see. You don't want to talk. Well, I have other ways to make scouts like you talk." He felt the young Autobot shift in anticipation underneath him. "Last chance, Bumblebee before I force you to talk myself."

Bee shook his helm, and giggled. _"I'll never talk!"_

"Fine. You asked for it, little one!"

Bumblebee giggled loudly with happy laughter as he felt Optimus' fingers wiggle rapidly over his belly. It felt like a lifetime ago since he was tickled, and now it felt so good for the scout to just laugh like he used to.

_"Ah! Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee! O-Optimus, that tickles! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" _The young scout jolted and giggled uncontrollably whenever Prime stroked over a more sensitive spot or along his sides. And not once did he ask him to stop. Bee just laid there, allowing Optimus to tickle him.

"How come you are not trying to stop me, Bumblebee? Is it perhaps you actually _like _this?"

_"Wha-ha-ha-ha-hat? No! Ha-ha-ha! N-Not really!"_

Prime rolled his optics. He knew Bumblebee liked it, but he was just too stubborn and embarrassed to admit it. "All right, back to the real topic here: where are you hiding the high-grade Energon?"

_"I—ha-ha-ha-ha—I don't know!"_

"You liar! I know that's you in the middle of the night getting a sugar rush from that Energon."

_"That wasn't me-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee!"_

"Oh, really? Then who was it?"

_"Okay, okay! Ha-ha-ha-ha! It _was _me!"_

"That's what I thought," Optimus said, still lightly tickling his belly. "Now, where did you put that Energon?"

Bumblebee rolled on his tummy to protect it, still giggling madly. _"Okay, it's—hee-hee-hee—it's under my berth!"_

Optimus released him, and chucked when he saw the scout curl inward. "So the truth finally comes out. How long have you been sneaking high-grade in your berthroom?"

_"Um...a couple weeks."_

"Is that why I always hear noises around two in the morning?"

_"Oh c'mon, I only stay up on Fridays and Saturdays."_

"Is that so?" Bee nodded. "Then you are in big trouble, Bumblebee."

_"For what?" _the scout beeped innocently.

"For what? For staying up late on the weekends, and smuggling high-grade Energon in your room. But most importantly, for lying to me. You should know better."

_"Sorry. It just tastes so good. I miss that sugary sweet taste of Energon." _He suddenly yelped in surprise when his face and optics were covered by his thermal blanket. He tried to pull the blanket off, but Optimus kept a firm grip on it over his helm. _"Optimus, stop! I can't see anything!" _His voice was muffled through the folds of his blanket.

"I would, little one. But you haven't learned your lesson yet."

Before Bee could answer, Optimus started gently poking and prodding his sides and tummy. Bumblebee squeaked and giggled with each poke. Since his optics were covered, he couldn't see what Prime was going to do to him next.

He forced Bee to lay back down on the floor again, and when he did, Optimus slowly raked his fingers up and down his exposed stomach. Bumblebee buried his face in his blanket, and giggled up a storm. He didn't want Optimus to see his blushing face and silly grin.

_"Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee! Okay, okay, sto-ho-ho-hop! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Please stop tickling me-hee-hee-hee!"_

"I hoped you've learned your lesson, young one," Prime said after letting him up. "I better not see or hear you up in the middle of the night anymore."

Bee pulled the blanket off his face. _"I won't, I promise."_

Right before Optimus was about to get up to leave the room, Bumblebee grabbed his arm. He watched curiously as the scout laid down on the floor again, tucking his arms in and exposing his stomach like a puppy wanting a belly rub.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

Bumblebee twiddled his fingers nervously. _"Um...I was just wondering...could you...could you do it again?"_

"Do what again?"

_"You know...what you just did right now? Can you do it again?"_

"Oh, I see. You want me to tickle you again?" Bee nodded shyly. Optimus gave him a comforting smile. "You do not have to feel embarrassed or scared to ask me. In fact, you do not even have to ask me at all."

_"But...I _am _afraid to ask because it's embarrassing."_

"What is embarrassing?"

_"Asking to be tickled. I mean, aren't I too old for such a childish thing? I'm not really acting my age here."_

Prime rubbed him helm in a comforting manner. "There's nothing to be ashamed about, Bumblebee. You are still young, and yet still like to do the things you used to do when you were younger. And there is nothing wrong with that. And it is of no bother to me either."

_"Yeah, you're right. Thanks, Optimus."_

"Now then...where were we? Oh, I remember." Optimus smirked, and teasingly wiggled his fingers towards his stomach. Bumblebee giggled in anticipation, and hid his face in his thermal blanket again.

He squeaked when Prime picked him up, and laid him upside down on the edge of his berth. Instinctively, he braced the ground to keep him from hitting the floor. _"Whoa! Okay, now what was that for?"_

"Just to make this more easier. Relax, little one." Optimus covered Bee's face with his blanket again.

_"Aaah! I can't see! And I'm upside down!"_

Now that he was completely vulnerable upside down, Optimus began his attack; he knelt down, and slowly started to scratch and stroke his fingers all over Bumblebee's exposed tummy.

_"AAAAAH! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!! N-No, stop i-hi-hi-hi-hit!! Hee-hee-hee-hee!! That's not fair!!"_

"What's not fair?" Optimus asked over Bee's laughter.

_"Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!! You're chea-hee-hee-hee-hee-heating!!"_

"Well it is not my fault you are so ticklish."

_"N-No I'm no-ho-ho-ho-hot!!"_

"You little liar, of course you are! And I will prove it to you right now."

Bumblebee jolted with a shriek when he felt ten digits rake up and down both his pedes. His arms were starting to tremble underneath him. _"O-OPTIMUS! STA-HA-HA-HA-HAP! I-I'M GONNA FA-HA-HA-HALL!"_

"But I thought you wanted me to tickle you. What happened to that?"

_"BUT NOT LIKE THA-HA-HA-HA-HAT! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE!" _

It wasn't long before Bee's arms gave out, and he fell to the floor. He weakly crawled towards the door. _"That's it. I'm out."_

"Oh no you don't! We're not done here." Optimus quickly grabbed him under his arms, and pulled him against his chest. Then he grabbed his right arm, held it up, and used his free hand to tickle his exposed arm joint.

_"AAAAAHH! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAA! NO-HO-HO-HO! Y-YOU KNOW I CAN'T STA-HA-HA-HA-HAND THAT!"_

"I am aware. But I know for a fact that you cannot stand...this!" Right away, Prime switched to tickling both of his arm joints simultaneously. He couldn't help but smile at the youngling's adorable laughter. And Bumblebee seemed to be enjoying it, too.

"Oh, does that tickle, tickle, little one?" he asked teasingly.

_"S-STOP TEASING ME-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE!! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!! THAT JUST MAKES I-HI-HI-HIT WORSE!!"_

For the next few minutes, the Autobot leader continued to tickle him on wherever he could reach him: under his arms, on his belly, along his neck, or the underside of his pedes.

Finally, he stopped and let Bumblebee recover. "Are you alright? I apologize if I went too far."

_"That's...That's okay," _Bee said, panting and cooling his internal systems. _"That was actually pretty fun." _He surprised Optimus with a big hug. _"Thanks for this moment, Prime. I had fun."_

Optimus returned the gesture. "So did I, Bumblebee. And remember, you should never be ashamed to embrace your inner youngling. One is never too old to laugh or play like a sparkling. Always remember that."

_"I will. Hey, can we have a rematch tomorrow? I wanna get you back for this."_

"Not in a million years." Prime playfully rubbed his helm. "I know how much you would want to get back at me. It's more fun if I do it to you." He briefly tickled Bee's tummy, causing the young scout to giggle sweetly.

_"But seriously, can we have a rematch? See who's the strongest Autobot in this room?"_

"Oh, all right. But be warned, I will easily take you down."

_"Oh, yeah? Just wait till tomorrow, Dad. You won't even know what hit you! I got knowledge; I got skills! And I have experience!" _Bumblebee laid back down on his berth and dimmed his optics, cuddling his thermal blanket. He wanted enough rest so that he could be prepared for the next morning.

Optimus just chuckled, and shook his helm. "All right then. You better watch out tomorrow. Because I could sneak in here and attack you at any time..." He quietly inched closer to the berth before jabbing Bumblebee's sides with his index fingers. "Just like that!"

_"AH! Okay, okay! Good night, Dad. See you tomorrow morning."_

Optimus smiled to himself. Bee had unintentionally called him 'Dad'. It warmed his spark to the core to know that the scout considered him more than just a leader.

Just before he closed the door and turned out the lights, Prime quickly glanced underneath the berth and almost laughed out loud. There were several glowing cubes of the high-grade Energon that Bumblebee had been snacking in the middle of the night, and as a result, had a major sugar buzz.

Optimus forgot all about assigning patrol for the next morning as he returned to his own quarters. He would definitely be busy with a certain someone the next day.

**THE END**


End file.
